A new process on the market today produces hay bales in large rectangular configuration, in addition to the standard round configuration which is still very prevalent. The rectangular bales can measure up to approximately four feet square by nine feet long, or more. This new much larger configuration poses a problem with regards to processing and at present, there is no satisfactory method of processing these large bales whether it is for feeding, disintegrating or simply spreading the material.
There are currently several time consuming and inefficient methods being used to unpack these large bales so that the contents can be used. These solutions are hindered in many ways by the equipment available today, which equipment is designed for round bales of standard size and weight. That equipment, it if were to be used on rectangular bales would result in a considerable amount of waste of material and time. Thus, the existing equipment fails to provide a means by which the user can process any size of bale currently produced and discharge the material in a controlled manner as feed for livestock, spreading as ground cover or even simple disintegration and disposal.
Some of the apparatus known to the applicant which suffer from some or all of the disadvantages outlined above include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,167 of Beccalori et al., issued Nov. 23, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,672 of Morlock et al., issued May 22, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,916 of Keyes et al., issued Jun. 25, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,776 of Hostetler, issued Nov. 11, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,041 also of Hostetler, issued Jun. 10, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,241 of Brewster, issued Feb. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5.653,394 of Bussiere et al., issued Aug. 5, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,810 of Frey, issued Oct. 25, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,292 also of Frey, issued May 16, 1989; Canadian Patent 1,096,819 of Fry, issued Mar. 3, 1981; Canadian Patent 1,063,559 of Hostetler, issued Oct. 2, 1979; and Canadian Patent 1,039,242 of Honomichl, issued Sep. 26, 1978.